


The Falmart Grail

by Cirex101



Category: Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirex101/pseuds/Cirex101
Summary: Lelei finds herself contracted to a strange magical being, who insists that she stays in the city to fight in something called a "Holy Grail War." She wants to take her new discovery back to the academy... but the other participants aren't about to let her go without a fight. Oneshot: Might make it a full fic later





	The Falmart Grail

Sadera, Capital of the Saderan Empire

===

"Why are we leaving the city?"

"Because the Magic Academy needs to know about what happened."

Seventeen year old Lelei La Lalena quickly walked down the darkened city streets of the capital, ignoring the odd looks people were giving her for seemingly talking to herself. To be expected; none of them could see or hear her new 'companion'... of course, as it was now, she was only capable of hearing him, ever since he went into his "spiritual form".

She had just had a crazy night; a simple walk home to the Japanese Embassy had turned into a chance encounter with her new acquaintance, being attacked by a bloodthirsty madman with a spear, and a fight between two individuals moving too fast for the naked eye to easily follow. The blonde had eventually driven their attacker off, but then asked for her to 'make a contract' with him.

She did so, mostly out of academic curiosity, which led to now...

"Look, you've had a major shock. Why don't you sit down and-"

"I appreciate your concern..."

"Saber."

"Saber, but I'm dealing with entirely new magic here, never before seen in Falmart; Apostle level beings capable of becoming intangible? This is a major discovery, and must be researched."

"We cannot leave Sadera! This is where the Holy Grail War is being fought!"

"That's the second time I've heard that phrase; what is a Holy Grail War?"

"It's a long story, so- wait. I sense a servant approaching."

"Servant? Is that what you call people like yourself?"

"Yes. We need to get off the streets, and away from all these people before they drawn into our fight."

Lelei looked around, looking for an alleyway to disappear into.

"There, to your left."

Lelei followed Saber's advice, darting into the alley, ignoring the homeless drunkards who dwelt there. Then she felt herself be picked up by a pair of strong arms, and suddenly, she was high in the air, before then landing on the roof of an apartment building.

"Was that you?" Lelei asked Saber.

"Yes; servants have greater strength than humans. I could carry you from one side of this city to the other via rooftops, and not tire. But we must prepare ourselves; the enemy is here."

It all happened so fast. The sound of blades clashing mere inches from her face, and of an enemy that she could have sworn was not there a second ago, being forced back to the other end of the apartment's roof.

Her would be killer was dressed in antiquated black armor that she recognized as being from Itami's homeland, while wielding two Japanese curved swords at the same time; he appeared to be a samurai, the Japanese warrior class of old.

"That was too close." Saber said as he moved in front of her, taking his physical form, that of a young man in silver and blue armor, in his hand a sword disguised by invisible wind.

"You sneaked up on us." Saber said, speaking to the new servant, "You're crafty... but yo're not Assassin, are you? An Assassin-Class wouldn't have taken such a risk. So, who are you then?"

"I think it will become apparent in a minute." the servant said with a wicked grin, before then adopting a fighting pose, "But I know who you are, Servant of the Sword. Come, let us cross blades Saber!"

The samurai's eyes began to glow red, and with a demented whoop, he charged, and Saber rushed forth to meet him, crossing blades with his foe with a force rivaled only by the Apostles of the Gods.


End file.
